


Илюша

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental travel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Femdom, Het, Humor, Kinks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Илья поругался с друзьями и попал в другую вселенную.
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Илюша

Илья зарычал от бессилия. Настя в очередной раз вывела его себя. Она была эмоциональной, боевой феминисткой, и все высказывания Ильи о «месте женщины» ужасно ее бесили. В глубине души Илья тоже не очень был уверен в своей правоте, но семья его была именно такой: он происходил из закрытой религиозной общины. Хотя сейчас, пользуясь тем, что был внуком главы церкви, жил в городе.

— Илюша, — хихикая, произнесли две его подруги, Даша и Алина, — ты же такой милый омежка. Не нужно тебе быть главой семьи. Ну какой из тебя глава. 

Илья только тяжело вздохнул. Ему, на самом деле, хотелось просто любящих и открытых отношений. 

— А представляешь, Илюша, — продолжила Алина, — ты сейчас придешь домой, а тебя там ждет жена! И не просто жена, а доминантная женщина. И будешь ты у нее под каблуком. Настоящая альфа-самка… с членом! — закончила Алина, и обе девушки весело засмеялись. Да, их всегда забавляли потуги друга.

— В параллельной вселенной! — рявкнул Илья и поспешно ушел.

— Ты уже в ней! — крикнула ему в след Алина. 

Впрочем, злость Ильи почти исчерпала себя, когда он попал домой. Стояла оглушающая темнота, и Илья довольно выдохнул. Никого не было. Он прошел в кухню, нашел в баре виски и плеснул немного в стакан. Янтарная жидкость обожгла горло и разлилась в груди теплом. Виски успокаивал. 

— Малыш! — раздался из-за спины глубокий, низкий женский голос. — Малыш, Илюша, ты дома?

Илья резко обернулся и замер. Перед ним стояла высокая, выше его самого, дама с огромной грудью (про себя Илья отметил, что размер, скорее всего, больше пятого). На девушке была длинная футболка и теплые синие спортивные штаны. 

— Милый, ты задержался на работе? Я уже начала волноваться. Почему ты не позвонил, когда вышел? Я бы забрала тебя на машине. 

Илья пораженно смотрел на девушку и только беззвучно открывал рот. 

— Поел уже? — На этот вопрос Илья мог лишь кивнуть, совсем не понимая, что здесь происходит. 

— Пошли! Я сделала тебе ванну. Не переживай, я включила все климат-контроли, моему любимому горячему омежке будет горячая ванна. 

Илья поперхнулся услышанным и закричал:

— Че? Иди на хуй! Какой я тебе горячий омежка? 

Девушка вновь улыбнулась. 

— Ну, не злись, любимый! — Она подошла к Илье и потянула за руку в ванную.

А уже через минуту девушка раздевала Илью. Ее близость обволакивала его сильным, пряным древесным ароматом, и он терял над собой контроль, хотя хотелось орать и материться. 

Но уже через минуту девушка подняла его на руки и опустила в ванну с горячей водой. 

— Че ты, бля, делаешь?

Девушка потянула с себя футболку, и Илья замер. Под ней не оказалось лифа, грудь была высокой, упругой, только соски нереально большие. Дар речи окончательно отказал, а рот сам собой наполнился слюной. Такое ему определенно нравилось.

Девушка стянула штаны и широкие боксеры. Сознание Ильи отчего-то совсем не зафиксировало на этом внимание. Он с трудом перевел взгляд на свои ноги. Член между ними напрягся, головка налилась и покраснела. И вот тут девушка перекинула ногу и стала погружаться в воду. А прямехонько у глаз Ильи замаячил огромный налившийся член. 

— Это что? — истерично завопил Илья, тыча пальцем в гигантский член девушки, скрывшийся под водой. 

— Твоя любимая конфетка? — хмыкнула она.

— Ты же баба! — истошно заорал Илья. 

— Да! Я твоя альфа, — девушка тепло улыбнулась и потянула руки к его ягодицам. Когда ее пальцы стали разминать складочки ануса, Илья позорно отключился. 

Когда Илья пришел в себя, девушка качала его в руках. Его лицо покоилось на объемной груди, нос ровнехонько упирался в сосок. Самого понимания этого хватило, чтобы вновь возбудиться. 

— Малыш, ты переутомился? Я тебя предупреждала: нельзя так много работать. Ты устаешь в этой своей «Логике». Давай расслаблю моего мальчика. 

И пальцы девушки вновь пробрались к его анусу. Илья не сразу осознал тот факт, что вход уже был мягкий и мышцы легко расслабляются под ее пальцами. 

— Че?! Не-не-не! А, ну, руки убрала! — крикнул Илья и стал выдираться. 

— Сам хочешь? Давай! Мой мальчик, растянется для мамочки. Покажи, как ты пальчиками ласкаешь свою попку. — И она протянула руку к его члену. Она стала мягко гладить и ласкать головку, аккуратно проводить кончиками пальцев по уретре. А потом резко наклонила голову и вобрала член аж до самых яиц. 

— Ах! — выдохнул Илья и замер. 

Девушка тем временем запустила пальцы в его анус. Ее аромат резко усилился и опьянил Илью. Он стонал на одной ноте, толкался в рот девушки и жестко мял ее огромную грудь. А потом девушка как-то особенно аккуратно прошлась пальцам в «глубинах души» Ильи, и его выгнуло. Он задохнулся криком, подавился собственным дыханием и едва не потерял сознание. Было слишком хорошо и много! 

— Ну как же так! — простонал Илья, робко трогая огромный член девушки. — Ты же баба! 

— Конечно, любимый! Я твоя альфа! 

После ванны Илья лежал на постели и копался в ноутбуке, пока альфа готовила им чай, и пытался понять, что же произошло. Все говорило, что он попал в другую вселенную. Даже город их стал называться Пальмира. И сейчас он изучал карту и мучительно пытался решить, чего хочет больше: вернуться в свою жизнь в опостылевшей общине и ждать брак «по вере» или остаться здесь — с женщиной с членом... с его альфой. 

— Родной, твой чай и пирожное! Все, как ты любишь! — в комнату вошла альфа с подносом, заставленным любимым лакомствами...

Да, тяжелый выбор!


End file.
